In the summer of l978, a partial restudy was conducted of a village in Panjab, India, first studied in l964-66. The two studies mark the beginning and the end of the period of the "green revolution", involving significant and pervasive change in the village. The restudy involved updating the main published account of the earlier study (Leaf l972) by reviewing it with villagers, obtaining histories of major changes conducting a new census/socio-economic survey, and obtaining a copy of the new land records. The immediate purpose for which funds are requested is to collate and analyze the data collected, utilizing a system of computer manipulation that was developed for the first study. The new data file will provide complete demographic and managerial/economic profiles of each villager and household, and will link each household to its predecessor in the first file. In order of increasing generality, this file will permit the major changes in the intervening period to be identified; permit the strategies that presently sustain them to be identified; and permit a precise analysis of the relationship between personal and familiar strategies, and overall systematic change. The conceptualizatin of resources, strategies, decision-making units, and cultural/social systems are as defined in the l972 monograph. The most general goal of the present study is to extend and support that theoretical and methodological system and to prepare the way for a final restudy that will focus still more closely on the analysis of individual choice.